Kiwi's Story
by pirates are best
Summary: What would have happened if Jeremie would have been able to materialize Kiwi into a human!
1. You What!

**Chapter 1**

Tuesday

6/10

5:30 am

I can't believe Jeremy woke us up for this!! 10 minutes ago he called me and asked me to bring Kiwi to the factory. I'm not sure what this is about, but I'm afraid I'm going to find out soon.

Tuesday

6/10

6:01 am

I can't believe this. Jeremy found a way for Kiwi to materialize into a human!! I don't know if I want to keep him as a dog, but I'm sure he'd like being human as much as I do.

Tuesday

6/10

6:15 am

Everyone except me voted Kiwi should be human. I guess they don't appreciate him as a dog. Well, Kiwi has less than 12 hours to be a dog still. Today we have to make sure that he has a place to stay at Kadic so we can keep an eye on him. I'll sure miss the little guy.

Tuesday

6/10

5:03 pm

We just sent Kiwi into the scanner Jeremy said… OH MY GOSH! KIWI'S A… KIWI'S A… KIWI'S A…


	2. Code: Human

**Chapter 2**

Tuesday

6/10

5:31pm

KIWI'S A GIRL!! And a hot one too!! Dang. I should have known. I was there at the vet when he-I mean she got fixed!! Maybe there was a major typo. But seriously!!

Well I know a one thing is for sure. She's staying at Kadic, in the room next to Aelita's in the girls' dorm, were she can keep an eye on her. We're not quite sure what to call her, because we can't just keep calling her Kiwi. We can't just go around saying "Hey Kiwi want to grab a soda?" or "Yo! Sup Kiwi!" Wouldn't that be a little strange?

Tuesday

6/10

6:00pm

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Kiwi, and I all decided to call her Maya Dickenson. Very original, I know, but we couldn't come up with anything better. Aelita, Yumi, and Maya are going to the mall to get some clothes considering she's wearing Aelita's. You know why. The rest of us guys are going back to Kadic for dinner. We're also going to decorate Maya's new room.

Tuesday

6/10

8:26pm

The girls should be home soon. We decorated the dorm with a computer, his-I mean her former favorite chew toy, and a teddy bear (if she got lonely.)

Tuesday

6/10

8:32pm

Surprise Party! Maya was very surprised with her room. She felt comfortable in the room. Except for finding the bathroom. (Aelita told her to shower at night.) Good night!


	3. Scanner: Maya

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday

6/11

5:30 am

Screams. Guess who. Ding ding we have a winner. Both Maya and Aelita woke up screaming this morning. Just a few minutes actually. Aelita screamed because she had ANOTHER nightmare. Typical. Maya woke up because she felt something was wrong in the dorm. Either that or dream paranoia.

Wednesday

6/11

5:58am

Well, we know why Maya was screaming. Apparently she had a dream that Jeremie had discovered the lava sector. The gang was fighting very badly, losing to 56 blocks. Everyone lost all of their life points. X.A.N.A. took over the Earth, and everyone died. The End.

Wednesday

6/11

8:07 am

Yay! Biscuits and Gravy for breakfast! As Maya's second meal on Earth, she thought it was excellent. Anyway, she takes after me. Bad grades, not paying attention, the love of food, you get the point. Uh, oh, X.A.N.A. alert! Got to go!

Wednesday

6/11

8:47 am

Oh my gosh. These creepers are tougher than you'd think! I can't believe Jeremy hasn't sent us our vehicles yet! It turns out Maya's 'power on Lyoko' you could say, is water. She draws moisture from the air, and then she can 'Super Splash'. In the Ice Sector, she can make the water into ice or snow. It's a quick way to get rid of enemies.

Her favorite color is blue. (Sorry Jeremy!) When Aelita, Yumi, and Maya went to the mall, all she picked out was blue. She also wears this bright blue hat. It's very awesome.

On Lyoko instead of a hat she has a helmet that covers here face, but has a clear spot were the eyes are. Got to go to class! Bye! ODD OUT!


	4. New Sector: New Student

Wednesday

6/11

12:03 pm

While we were fighting the creepers it turns out Jeremie discovered and located a lava sector! And you know what that means! Usually one or two new monsters! Oh joy. To make things easier for Kiw-I mean Maya, Jeremie hacked the school computer system and made her class schedule have at least one person from the gang in it. (To make sure she doesn't make a complete fool of herself during class.)Now back to the original topic. Jeremie discovered the lava sector AND a built a new vehicle! It's called the OverSurf. It can be used to 'surf' on lava, the digital sea, anything without being devirtualized. It's basically an Overboard with more features and blue instead of purple. After class Jeremie is going to try to virtualize us into it. He wants us to know were the paths and towers are. Oh My Gosh!! It's 12:34 and almost time to go to class!! Adios!!

Wednesday

6/11

8:32 pm

So far the lava sector is going great! No know monsters we know of, easy, wide paths and no spirting lava that Ulrich and I imagined! The Over Surf is running great and we're reading for a fight in the sector. For once, I can't wait to fight monsters on Lyoko! Well, tonight we plan to celebrate out victory by going to a movie. We are debating between Mushy Martians from Mars, or Happy Bunnies of Bunnyland III. I've seen both of them. I went to Happy Bunnies of Bunny land III with Sissi (Ugh worst date ever.) on a bet. And I went to Mushy Martians of Mars with Sam when she came to visit. Ah, memories. So I won't vote. Oops! I guess we're going to the movie (which ever one)! Got to Go!! Bye!!

Wednesday

6/11

10:06

Well we went to the martian movie after all. And while we were watching it i decieded that i might as well scrap the whole journal thing its just going to be a regular story from now on. See ya!


	5. Disaster Striking!

Friday

Friday

6/13

12:09pm

Holy Crap! Maya made a complete weirdo of herself during Geography! The teacher, Mr. Welhaven a.k.a. Mr. Hellhaven the meanest strictest teacher in the school, asked her, "the new kid", the hardest question of the year during class. The question was "What is the accurate latitude and longitude of Yougooslokviaz?" She answered "Is this question ever going to help us in life? I mean come on!!" The punishment? Six weeks of detention and a note mailed to her "parents". Your biggest nightmare's nightmare. So as you all know we called Jeremie. Actually it was more like this: beep beep boop beep boop boop beep beep. JEREMIE!! We need a fake address NOW!! Bbbbuuuzzz…

So anyway hope you like this update! I'll keep you posted on all of Maya's antics by Christmas!! Bye!!


End file.
